Every Other Weekend
by onetreehilloltlgirl
Summary: Song fic to Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. It's a Reba/Brock pre-show fic.


Hey so this is my first Reba/Brock fic. This takes place during their separation so the kids are still young...Cheyenne isn't pregnant and Van's not really involved. It's set to Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

Every Other Friday  
It's clothes and toys and backpacks

"Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake, let's get a move on. Were going to be late meeting your Dad." Reba yelled up the stairs for her three kids. She had been separated from Brock, the father of her kids for nearly 6 months and they had set up a routine. They would each take the kids for one week and keep alternating that way.

"Mommy when are you and Daddy getting back together so we can stop doing this?" Her 6 year old son Jake asked her carrying his backpack on his shoulders and his favorite Teddy Bear under his arm.

Reba smiled sadly at her youngest child and pulled him over to the couch to sit down. She knew Jake was having a hard time understanding what was happening.

"This isn't going to stop you doofus." 11 year old Kyra said as she walked down the stairs followed by the oldest just turned 16 year old Cheyenne. "Mom and Dad aren't getting back together."

"Kyra." Reba warned. "Drop the attitude and be nice to your brother."

Kyra rolled her eyes at her mother. She may have only been 11 but she was smarter then most adults it seemed.

"No Mom, Kyra's right." Cheyenne agreed which totally caught everyone off-guard. Cheyenne and Kyra never agreed on anything. "Jake needs to understand what's going on."

Reba reluctantly agreed before turning her attention back to her son.

"Jake honey, we've talked about this." Reba said as Jake looked up at her, his big blue eyes sad. "Daddy and I aren't getting back together. This is going to be the way it is from now on."

"But I don't like it. I want to stay here all the time. I miss him when I'm here and I miss you when I'm at his house. Why can't it just go back to the way it used to be?" Jake asked. "Don't you love Daddy?"

That question caught Reba off guard. She didn't know how to answer it. She knew the answer. Yes, of course she still loved him, her heart had never gotten over him in the six months of separation. Everytime she saw him it beat a little faster. But if she told this to her kids they would surely hope for their parents reconciliation.

"Honey, there's a part of me that will always love him...we just can't be together anymore. He's moved on with somebody else." Reba explained.

"BJ's a clown." Jake said sounding totally innocent. "Daddy doesn't love her, he loves you."

"Jake I don't ever want to hear you call her that again." Reba said raising her voice. It took everything she had not to crack a smile at that comment. It was true BJ was just a big, blonde clown without the make-up and shoes.

"Well Mom it's true." Kyra said but stopped when she earned her mother's death glare.

"Look I'm through talking about this with you guys, now it's time to go." Reba said motioning for her kids to grab their things and hit the road.

Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot

They pulled into their regular meeting place. A vacant parking lot behind an old factory that wasn't used anymore. The parking lot faced a small lake and was surrounding with trees. It was going to be turned into a park soon enough. Sure enough they all spotted a familiar car and Brock behind the wheel.

"Daddy." Jake ran screaming from the car and into his father's arms. Kyra hesitantly followed giving one more glance to her Mom before walking over to her Dad and hugging him.

Cheyenne hung back. Reba looked at her oldest daughter with a concerned face. Cheyenne was normally the first out of the car, growing up she had been Daddy's little girl but it seemed the separation was hitting her hard. She spent more time with her Mom now feeling like if she did her Mom wouldn't feel so alone.

"Cheyenne honey, are you ok?" Brock asked seeing his daughter still standing beside her mother outside the car.

"Mom are you ok?" Cheyenne asked as she turned to Reba. "Cause you know I could stay with you, I don't mind. Your place is nicer."

Reba cracked a smile. "No sweetie, you go with your Dad, enjoy the time you have with him. I'll be fine." She assured her daughter with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Cheyenne nodded, smiled and then walked over to her Dad.

Half the hugs and kisses  
There are always sad

Cheyenne gave her Dad a half hug before looking back at her Mom and then getting into her father's car.

Brock walked over to Reba.

"Is Cheyenne ok?" He asked.

Reba shrugged. "I don't know Brock. Are any of us ok really?"

"Reba I'm.....nevermind. Same place next week?" He asked.

Reba nodded. "See ya then." She walked back over to her car and got in and put her hands on the wheel and cried, the same thing she did...every other weekend.

We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend

Brock and the kids walk into his condo that he had recently rented.

"Ok kids, go put your things in your rooms and I'll meet you downstairs and we can do whatever you want to." Brock smiled at them encouragingly.

"Dad do I seriously have to share my room with the Prom Queen?" Kyra asked. "Her make-up and clothes take up half the room.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again....shut-up Kyra." Cheyenne yelled.

"Girls please." Brock said. "Now I only have a limited amount of rooms so unless one of you wants to sleep on the couch I suggest you drop it."

"I miss Mom's." Cheyenne pouted looking more like a 4 year old then a 16 year old.

"You would Mama's girl." Kyra said sticking out her tongue.

"That's it." Cheyenne tried to tackle Kyra but Brock got in the middle. "Go up to your room and don't come out until you can get along."

"That'll be the day." Kyra said with a laugh as she and Cheyenne walked up the stairs.

"Ok buddy, what do you want to do since it looks like it's just you and me tonight." Brock said as he turned to focus his attention on Jake.

"Can we watch a movie?" He asked. "Bugs Bunny?"

Brock laughed and picked up his son. "Of course we can."

Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms

"Hey Jakie, how about my world famous grilled cheese sandwiches for supper?" Brock asked.

Jake's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. "Cool. Can I start the movie?"

Brock laughed. "Sure you can. I'll go make the sandwiches."

It's movies on the sofa

Brock entered 5 minutes later carrying two plates and two glasses of milk.

"Here you go buddy. Hot of the grill."

Jake looked at it and then back up at his Dad.

"That's not the way it's supposed to be Daddy." He said sadly.

"Oh and how is it supposed to be? I believe I know how to make a grilled cheese sandwich." Brock laughed and tickled Jake.

"Yeah but it's not the way Mommy makes them. She cuts it different." Jake said matter-of-factly.

Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart

Brock smiled. Sometimes the ways his son talked reminded him of his Mom. All three kids did. Jake because he was so headstrong and determined, with a good heart. Kyra with her looks and brains....and mouth and Cheyenne though she didn't realize it was more like Reba then she knew. She may not have looked like her mother as much as Kyra did but she had her mother's heart when it came down to it. The way Cheyenne stuck up for the people who mattered to her was totally Reba and her ability to adapt and read other's emotions was as well.

I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend

Brock hadn't realized just how much he missed his wife until he thought about his kids. _God I love her so much. Why did I have to be such an idiot and take her for granted? _He thought.

He knew he could never tell her the way he felt, especially now that he was with Barbara Jean, besides he was sure she had long since moved on._  
_  
But I can't tell her I love her

Meanwhile Reba sat on her couch still crying her eyes out. _Why can't I just let go of him? _She thought_. I'd do anything to cut him out of my heart. But how can I with our children?_ _When he's with our kids it makes me long for the good time, and we sure had a lot of them._ _I can't tell him how I feel, he's with Barbara Jean._

I can't tell him I love him

Reba wiped away her tears. She wanted to ask him how he could do it, how could he cheat on her? Why did he do it? He knew she loved him. At least he should have.

She wanted to ask him all these things but she never could. Not with her kids right there.

Cause there's too many questions and

Ears in the car

Reba fell asleep that night after crying herself to sleep like she had for the past six months. She could never get used to not having his arms around her at night....now his arms were around someone else.

So I don't tell him I miss him

Brock tosses and turned all night. He never could sleep without Reba in his arms after so many years of marriage. Barbara Jean could never replace the feeling of him hold Reba. No matter what she did, she just couldn't replace his feelings for the beautiful red-head.

I don't tell her I need her

He knew she would never stop being angry with him for what he'd done. He didn't blame her. He had always hated guys who did that to their wives, but then he turned around and pulled the same thing when he thought his wife didn't need him anymore.

She's(He's) over me, that's where we are

But every weekend when they traded kids he got to see her and their conversations though short were usually civilized. Reba didn't believe in fighting in front of the kids. One of the many things he loved about her. She put her children first. She always had.

So we're as close as we might ever be again

Every Other Weekend

Reba sat in front of her T.V. watching Bugs Bunny. It had become a habit of hers on Saturday. She had started watching it with Jake but as time went on it became more of a distraction for her, so she continued. She was able to forget about the silence of being home alone and forget about everything in general by getting caught up in the craziness of the cartoon, no matter how silly it was.

Every Other Saturday  
First thing in the mornin'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away

She sighed. No matter what, she realized, how hard she tried her mind would never let her forget those feelings she still had. There was a time after their separation first started, that she wished she had never met Brock but that had been a mistake. If she hadn't fallen for him she never would have had her three most valuable possessions. Her kids.

She wished she had them with her all the time. Without them around she had nobody to chase after to get homework done or clean their rooms. Some parents would consider that a blessing. But to her it was just another reminder of what had gone wrong in her life.

I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend

The following Sunday Brock arrived at the parking lot to see Reba already there. He smiled when he saw her sitting in her car singing along to the words of a song. He had always loved her voice, especially when she was singing to their kids.

The kids scrambled out of the car and ran to see their mother who hugged them tightly. Brock smiled when he saw Reba lean down to hug and kiss each of them at a time. She always had a glow about her when she was with them.

Every Other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot

Brock walked over and put a hand on Jakes head.

"Well guys see ya next time." He said kissing each of his kids in turn. "Goodbye Reba."

Reba smiled and turned away mouthing goodbye to him over her shoulder as she got in the car with the kids and drove away. He didn't realize she had taken his heart with her.  
We don't touch  
We don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
Then she drives away with every piece of heart I got

_We did the right thing_. Brock had to remind himself. _It's better for the kids this way, they won't see us fighting all the time. _He said reassuringly.  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing  
Every Other Weekend

He got back in his car and drove home, the same thing he did...every other weekend.

So I can't tell her I love her

I can't tell him I love him

Cause there's too many questions and

Ears in the car

So I don't tell him I miss him

I don't tell her I need her

She's(He's) over me, that's where we are

So we're as close as we might ever be again

Every Other Weekend

Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again

God I wish that he was still with me again

Every Other Weekend


End file.
